Falling Into an Arrangement
by rogueinker
Summary: COMPLETE Albus names Minerva as his deputy but the Board of Governors are uneasy. Two unmarried people working so closely is simply not done. Albus and Minerva find a solution and each other. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter One

**Falling Into an Arrangement**

Author: rogueinker

Rating: PG

Pairings: AD/MM

Summary: The Board of Governors is uneasy over Albus proposing Minerva to become his deputy and successor. Two unmarried people working so closely together is simply not proper. The Governors have a solution. Minerva is presented with a list of prospective husbands-to-be. Will she accept the list or not? How exactly does Albus feel about it?

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to JK Rowling. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only.

****

Falling Into an Arrangement 

**Chapter 1**

The hearth fire in the headmaster's office blazed a vivid green. A tall, spare man of moderate age emerged from the fire. He brushed the soot from his well-cut dark blue robes and then smoothed down his wavy brown hair. He was clean-shaven with a pleasing if not memorable face. As if on cue, a houself appeared bearing a tea service and biscuits.

"Thank you for seeing me on short notice, Albus," said Cecil Marchbanks extending his hand to the older man.

"I sensed some urgency in your note. What is this all about?" Albus motioned to the house elf to place the tea service on his desk.

"Term is about to start and you are a busy man. I will come to the point. " Marchbanks eyed the piles of parchment and books on the headmaster's desk. "The Board of Governors met some weeks ago to discuss Hogwarts faculty and staff as we do every year." Marchbanks cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "This year one of your staff is of particular concern."

"Cecil, I have yet to choose a DADA teacher and furthermore -"

"I am speaking of Minerva."

Albus' astonishment was clear in his face and eyes. "Minerva?"

"She has been on faculty for four years now and head of Gryffindor for the last two years. You have proposed making her your deputy starting this next term. We have no qualms with her qualifications for that role, nevertheless, we find that she is lacking in -"

Albus leaned forward. Marchbanks nearly recoiled from the intensity of the headmaster's gaze. "She has been more or less my deputy this past year. When Olsen took ill, she resumed his duties at my request."

"There is no need to -" Cecil spluttered.

"She is an asset to this school and has performed superbly in all things asked of her." Dumbledore stood up and moved to the front of his desk. He sat on one corner of the desk and stared down at his visitor. "Who has been saying otherwise? If anyone has concerns, why have I not been consulted?"

Cecil loosed the top buttons of his tunic. Though the headmaster's countenance was bland, he was radiating so much energy the hairs on Cecil's forearms were standing on end. He could feel beads of sweat sliding down his spine. "Albus, please, calm yourself. Let me explain fully."

Dumbledore crossed his arms but did not move from his perch on the desk. He fought to keep his face composed but his hands clenched into fists.

"We only seek to forestall any perceptions of impropriety that may arise once we announce her new position."

"Her character and integrity are beyond dispute."

"We agree without reservation. However, her marital state or lack of one is disturbing."

"I am unmarried, Cecil. No one has ever made comment on it."

"Of course not. After Grindelwald and all that, you are the exception." Cecil fidgeted in his seat. "We are only thinking of Minerva's wellbeing, her reputation. Do you have any idea of what gossip will swirl once her new title is announced? People will begin to speculate. She is an unmarried woman working with a man known to be well settled in his bachelorhood."

"Such talk is of no consequence."

"Minerva is a fine teacher and head of house, an exemplary administrator, but, Albus, you forget that she is a woman first. Her family is dead. She has no siblings about to aid her. Who can shield her from cruel words or social slights?"

"She can come to me."

"Oh, yes, and then the whispers will grow louder, more insistent. An unmarried, independent woman living in close quarters with you and every other single male staff member."

"Preposterous! No one who knows Minerva would ever ... ever think that she -"

"Those who know her do admire and respect her. But those who do not, well, they will make assumptions and there it will start."

Albus moved to sit in his chair again. "Cecil, it has been four years. Why raise this concern only now?"

"The position as your deputy and expected successor is not a trifling matter. The Ministry and the parents of our students will expect absolute respectability." Cecil poured himself some tea. "Most headmasters and headmistress come with a background of great achievement in their field. By the time they assume their position at Hogwarts, they are a known quantity. Such is not the case with Minerva."

"I see. Her family's known contributions to our society matters not. Her years as an Auror are of no account even as she is the benchmark against which all modern Aurors are compared. Do her magical gifts mean anything, anything at all?" Albus spat out his sentences. "She could have accomplished more after her retirement from the Ministry but she preferred to look after her ailing parents in their last years. Do you mean to hold THAT against her, too?"

"Albus, we ... I am on your side and Minerva's. All the governors agree that she is the only one for the job. But knowing and assuring that she IS your successor are two different things." Cecil retrieved a rolled parchment from inside his robes. "There is only one way to make that hope a reality."

Cecil handed the scroll to Dumbledore. The headmaster unrolled it and scanned it quickly. "I do not understand, Cecil. Do all these people object to Minerva assuming the deputy position?"

"No, Albus, quite the opposite." Cecil chuckled. "We, the governors, agree unanimously that the best solution all around is for Minerva to marry, or at the least be appropriately engaged. You hold there a list of every eligible man deemed by the governors to be ideal, potential husbands for Minerva."

"That's rather highhanded of them." Albus remarked still perusing the list. There were some twenty names on the list.

"Does she have a ready suitor, a serious beau? If so, we would simply advise an acceleration of their, ah, nuptials."

"I do not believe that she has a serious suitor. Given that, do I understand correctly that she would be expected to ... to get to know these men and choose one who will suit? Assuming, that is, if any of these men would consent to such an arrangement."

"To a man, each expressed their willingness, if not eagerness, to marry Minerva."

"What?!"

"In your eyes Minerva is a teacher and trusted friend, but Minerva is not without her admirers, Albus. She needs not her outward beauty to attract for the years have only enhanced her wit, grace and elegance. As such, Minerva would bring many desirable attributes to any marriage."

"That may be," Albus said. He put down the list and took off his spectacles. "Pray tell, what would these gentlemen bring to the marriage? Marriage is for life. Minerva may find herself shackled to a most unpleasant and -"

"Rest easy on that matter, Albus. The female governors composed that list. I am told that they were quite selective in their criteria. Everyone on the list is close to her in age, pleasing to the eye and the mind and have interests in common with her. She is acquainted to some extent with most of them."

"You are on this list, Cecil."

"We were head boy and girl together. We got along famously. We still do. My mother is strenuously supporting a match between us."

"Your courtship is a gross conflict of interest, Cecil."

"That may be but my name will remain on that list. I see no reason why an arranged marriage need be distasteful or unbearable for either party."

"Is this the only solution?" Albus rolled the scroll and let it fall on to his desk.

"She may choose not to take on a husband but gossip will not be kind. If anything, I think society will grow more unforgiving as time goes on. You must realize that were Minerva to remain unmarried, there may be allusions to a ... an inappropriate relationship between the two of you. Perhaps not immediately but certainly rumors will swirl about."

"There will be no slander as there is nothing of substance between us. I have never been involved with a colleague."

"Albus, you may face such lies with equanimity but think of Minerva. Though she may say that rumors are of no account to her, I do not believe that is what she would feel in her heart." A small clock on a low table beside Cecil chimed seven times softly. "Ah, time for dinner. May I stay, Albus? Then afterwards we can discuss this matter with Minerva?"

"I feel I must warn you that she will not like this, not at all." The two men stood and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

In the Great Hall, the faculty ate and made merry catching up on each other's summer holidays. They were quite unaware of the drama brewing in their midst. Cecil and Minerva sat next to each other and throughout dinner reminisced about their schooldays. A few chairs to her left, Albus could not help but glance in her direction every time she laughed out loud. He so rarely heard her laugh.

Well, Cecil is wasting no time at all, he thought to himself. He carried on conversations with Professor Flitwick on his left and Madam Pomfrey on his right. The mediwitch had come early to stock up the infirmary and help their potions professor to brew some healing draughts.

"Who is Minerva's guest, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"Cecil Marchbanks is not her guest at all." Albus sliced into his roast with deliberation. "He and I had a meeting earlier. He decided to stay on for dinner."

"She must know him well, Minerva is not often so relaxed around someone, especially a man."

"They were head boy and girl in the same year here."

"That would explain it. I just thought that ... no, never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"It's nothing, Albus."

"You know that Minerva is my deputy starting this year, Poppy. If there is anything the matter with her I need to know."

"It's personal. It has no effect on her job at all." Albus fixed a look of such intensity at her that the mediwitch felt a bit unnerved. "Oh, very well. I thought he was one of her callers."

"Callers?"

"Now, Albus, I know it's against policy to bring gentlemen callers here during the school year but, truly, school has not started yet so you should not hold it against her."

"You make it sound as if she has callers often." Albus refilled both their goblets.

"Not many but the ones she has she usually confines to outside the school term. Though I do think she's had so much to do the last few years that dating has taken on a low priority for her. Until last week that is."

Albus' spoon paused in midair. "Last week?"

"We were in the staff room and a horde of owls descended on her. She read each note then and there. She said they were from old schoolmates." Poppy took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She leaned into Albus and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "She did not say outright but I could tell they were notes of the amorous sort. I could feel the heat of her blush from a meter away."

_Why am I the last person to know these things? _Albus took a sip of pumpkin juice. Over the rim of his goblet, his eyes were drawn to Minerva. "She is a pleasing woman in most respects with many acquaintances. Her social calendar must have a few entries in it."

Poppy snorted softly. "Oh, she has quite the active social life, make no mistake of that, Albus. Charles and I were at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday. And do you know what we witnessed? Minerva was virtually surrounded by men, at least four, all vying for her attentions. She said that they were her fellow Aurors and they were simply reminiscing. But the way they were looking at her, well, I know what their intentions were even if Minerva did not."

"Did she return their interest, do you think?"

"It's hard to tell with her but the attention must be rather flattering. I know that it would turn my head if I did not already have Charles beside me."

"Truly I had no notion that Minerva was so popular."

"I for one am glad that Minerva is paying attention to THAT aspect of her life. She's lived her life for others for so long. She's earned the right to be selfish and carefree. You watch, one of these days, Albus, we will be dancing in her wedding party."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minerva turn and glance in his direction. Their gazes held for a time. It wasn't long but enough for her to send him a small smile and for him to smile back.

"Poppy, will you grant me a favour?"

"Of course."

"I am having a meeting with Minerva after dinner. In a half hour come to my office on some premise. It matters not what reason. I fear Minerva may have cause to lose her temper."

"And you want me to distract her?"

"After all these years I have found distraction to be the ideal method to soothe her temper when roused." Albus' gaze rested once more on his deputy.

"I might have a thing or two to discuss about her concerning that first year Arthur Weasley."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"Would this have anything to do with Mr. Marchbanks?"

"Perhap, perhaps not." Albus mentally added. _I sincerely hope not. She deserves better than such a charmer._

_

* * *

_

Minerva had not said a word after Cecil's earnest, if longwinded, explanation of the governors' plan. Not a single utterance. She sat in her usual chair opposite his desk with her hands folded calmly on her lap. Her face was unreadable. Albus looked at her carefully. He could see her chest moving up and down. _Well, she IS breathing._

"Minerva, ah, what do you think?" Cecil ventured. "We only want the best for ... for you and your reputation. The school would improve so with you as Albus' deputy."

Albus called forth his most reassuring smile. "Minerva, please remember that this is only a suggestion. You are under no obligation whatsoever."

Still she said nothing. Her eyes had a faraway look as if she was elsewhere entirely. Cecil and Albus looked at each other then back again at Minerva.

Albus stood up and began to speak as he slowly made his way towards her. "If you don't want this, please tell me and it will be forgotten."

"But, Albus, we strongly feel -" Cecil began. He was cut off by Albus' cutting glance.

"No." Minerva finally said. At hearing her refusal, Albus breathed his first deep, satisfying breath since their talk had begun.

"All right then." He clapped his hands together and turned to Cecil. "Cecil, please extend my regards to the governors. Be sure to make the announcement of Minerva's promotion some time next week."

Minerva stood up and picked up the list lying on Albus' desk. "It's a fine idea, Cecil."

Albus whirled. "Minerva!?"

She looked through the list quickly. "If I don't get married now, when will I?"

In a weak voice, Albus asked. "You find the idea agreeable?"

"I think it's rather thoughtful of them." Minerva rolled up the list and put it inside her pocket.

"But you should not have to be forced into this."

"I don't feel forced, Albus. Don't you see? If I'm to succeed you, now is the time for me to marry and have a family."

"No time like the present." added Cecil.

"What do you know of these men? The whole idea is ... is ..." For once Albus Dumbledore could not find the right words to express himself clearly.

"I have some acquaintance with a few of these gentlemen. Those of whom I know nothing of, well, I do have a month. That time should be more than satisfactory to become better acquainted with their natures and dispositions."

Cecil smiled at Minerva. His expression put one to mind of an eager puppy. "So, you'll be meeting with them ... us ... me?"

"Yes, Cecil, I will be."

There was a quick rap on the office door. Poppy strode in looking quite worried. She looked at Minerva and then at Albus. Albus shrugged his shoulders. "Minerva, may I have word? It's about Mr. Weasley."

"Ah, duty calls. I'll be on my way then. Albus. Minerva. Madam Pomfrey." Cecil threw some floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Has he gotten into another fight, Poppy?" Minerva said as the two women strode out of the office. "I'll see you in the morning, Albus."

Albus collapsed into his chair feeling defeat settle on his spirit. _She is not in her right mind. What is she thinking?_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Falling Into an Arrangement**_

**Chapter Two**

Minerva McGonagall being who she was undertook her husband selection with great enthusiasm and thoroughness. She sat in her office a week later studying a calendar upon which were many hand scribbled notations. It was her schedule of dates - dinner, concerts, luncheons, the theater and so forth. Each type of date was of course color coded for ease of reference.

As become habit, Poppy looked in. "Good morning! Which chaps are on the schedule today?"

"Only Peter Gillington for dinner." Minerva transformed one of her typical stiff back chairs into the stuffed armchair her friend favored.

"Your chair in the hall is gathering dust. You're hardly ever there." Poppy slid into her chair.

"It will be over soon. I have reduced their number to four."

Poppy laughed out loud. "Finally! Which ones?"

"Peter, Nigel Crampton, Atticus Dimworth and Cecil."

"Cecil has stayed the course, eh?"

"He's familiar, pleasant and very good company."

A voice floated in from the open doorway. "How can you judge a marriage prospect on such paltry attributes?"

"Good morning to you too, Albus," Minerva greeted. "You're in a mood so I will not cross swords with you this early in the day."

Had Albus more experience with Minerva's true moods he would have caught the slight warning edge to her voice. As it is, he missed it completely. Poppy did not. She covered her eyes with one hand and braced herself for the imminent explosion.

Albus persisted with his question. "Are you really using such shallow standards in choosing a husband?"

"You are mocking me! You are!" Minerva stood up so suddenly that her chair fell to the floor behind her. "If you cannot be supportive of my decision, then say nothing!"

"I would never mock you." Albus held out his hands to her. "I've explained that you do not need to do this to appease the governors nor to secure the deputy position. I choose to have no other in the position but you. The governors will yield. I will make sure they do."

"This isn't about the governors! This isn't about the school! This isn't about YOU!" Minerva took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked at Albus straight on. "That day in your office with Cecil I finally realized what I want. After all this time and everything I've done, I find that I want a very simple thing. I want to find someone, to be with someone, to belong to someone. Can you not understand that?"

"It should not be like this." Albus replied quietly. "That is all I am saying."

"Men have the luxury of time and the convenience of selection. By the dictates of biology and the whims of society, a woman has neither."

"I simply do not understand your haste in this matter."

"Men do not make a habit of adoring me in droves as women do to you." Minerva quirked an eyebrow at him. Albus' cheeks reddened under her regard. "All the staff know of the owls you receive from those of the female persuasion."

"And of the oftentimes questionable contents of their posts." Poppy teased. "How creative some of those women are."

Albus spluttered. "That is quite different than Minerva's list."

"Save for quantity I see no difference." Minerva pointed out. "You are unanimously the most eligible adult bachelor of our world for what ten years running now."

"Eleven." Poppy added.

"This is my chance and I am not letting it slip away." Minerva insisted. "These men are not entirely disagreeable. I am sure that one of them will suit me well."

"Do you love any of these men?"

"In time, with the right person, affection can blossom into love." Minerva declared.

"I believe that one should only marry for love. It is for that reason that I have remained unmarried." Albus stated. "But I see that my advice is falling on deaf ears this morning. Very well, ladies, I shall depart and await you at breakfast."

The door shut behind the headmaster. Madam Pomfrey looked puzzled. "I have never heard you two talk to each other like that before."

"We have gotten into more spats these few weeks than in all the time I've been here."

"He cares, Minerva. We all do."

"I just wish he would try to see my side of this."

"Arranged marriages are quite common. My parents were very happy." Poppy said.

"So were mine. Father adored mother so. To my mind, an arranged marriage is a far better alternative than being lonely. If not love, then I shall be satisfied with respect, companionship and, I hope, friendship."

* * *

Minerva rushed down the staircase just as dinner was to start. Her high heels clicked on each step. She wore a black, knee length sequined sheathe dress that fitted her graceful silhouette. Her long dark hair was done up in a sophisticated chignon. Several teachers noticed her descent. More than one admiring comment reached her ears.

Minerva waved them off casually as she made her way to the front doors and the other teaches proceeded to the Great Hall. Albus was coming in through the main doors as she was making her way out.

"Minerva!" He called out.

"Albus. I have to go. Excuse me." Minerva rushed past him avoiding eye contact. After their early morning row, they had studiously avoided each other.

Albus held the door open for her. "You are lovely, my dear. The dress suits you."

The comment caught her attention but it was the soft almost tender look in his eyes that froze her where she stood. "Thank you. Peter said we were dining at a muggle restaurant. I wanted to blend in."

"Lucky Peter." Albus laid a hand on her shoulder. "Minerva, I am truly sorry about this morning."

"Already forgotten. I must learn to control my temper."

"No, do not do that."

"Why not? It gets me into so much trouble."

"There is no need for you to change." Albus squeezed her shoulder lightly. "You better go before you are more than fashionably late."

"Oh, right, yes." Minerva hurried down the steps and boarded one of the waiting thestral coaches. Before closing the coach door she called smiled brilliantly at him and called out. "Good night, Albus!"

Albus watched the coach as it disappeared down the long drive. He summoned Sir Nicholas to his side. "Sir Nicholas, wait by the gates for Minerva tonight. Make sure she returns safely and that she does not see you."

"The usual precautions, headmaster?"

"Yes. If she has not returned by midnight let me know."

"She is quite fetching tonight." The ghost observed.

_Very womanly. That boy better appreciate her efforts or ... or._ Albus shook his thoughts away. He went back to his office to see to more paperwork.

* * *

Big Ben chimed nine o'clock. People strolled through the muggle park in pairs or groups. The after dinner crowd, Minerva mused as she watched from a well-worn bench by a quietly gurgling fountain. Her dinner date was a disaster. She came to the park to compose herself before returning to Hogwarts.

A middle-aged couple holding hands walked in front of her. She could hear their soft voices carrying across the still night air. They spoke of mundane things in their lives like work and children but underlying their tones was an easy intimacy. She envied them their ease with each other. _Why is it so ... so easy for some people to find someone. I'm only looking for one, no more than one. Why is it so hard?_

Minerva stood up and moved to lean against the railing overlooking the river below. The lights of small boats twinkled above the waters. She stared at the lights and let her mind wander as it had during dinner. Albus' words reverberated through her mind. _I believe that one should only marry for love. _Love was all around her. She could sense it, feel it. _Love is for lucky people. I suppose I've used up my luck as an auror all those years. _W_hat do I do now?_

Minerva pulled out the list from her purse. The list of contenders was shriveling. Peter, though a fine conversationalist, possessed a braying sort of laugh that had grated on her nerves all throughout dinner. She had gritted her teeth so hard after every laugh that she had given herself a migraine. _No, I could not listen to that laugh for the rest of my life. I'd sooner face a squad of hit wizards first._

A small sigh escaped her lips just then. Perhaps, Albus was right to question her motives. _Albus is a man. How can he know that the world as he knows it operates very differently for a woman. A woman has fewer choices, less time to wait for love to come calling on her. A woman has to be practical. I have to be practical._

The word "practical" reminded her how far behind she was on her lesson plans for the incoming class. She had changed the standard transfiguration textbooks for sixth years and above earlier in the summer but she had yet to modify her lessons to accommodate the new material. Her spirits sagged even lower as guilt swept over her. _I'm a failure as a woman and now I can't even do my job properly. It's a wonder Albus hasn't said anything._

With her thoughts still on the headmaster, she began to walk down the path looking for a darkened spot to apparate from. _Merlin! He has noticed. He must have. Why else would we be arguing so much? He's too much the gentleman to yell at me for doing less than what is due to the school. Well, that's that. No more time consuming, boring dates, girl. Choose between Cecil and Nigel and be done with it. You owe the school your undivided attention. Albus can't run everything. He needs me._

She apparated back to Hogwarts. She vowed to spend the rest of the night completing her lessons.

* * *

Minerva marched to the kitchens intent on securing a large pot of tea and some biscuits to hold her through the long night of lesson planning. While she was slicing a sandwich to add to her biscuits, Albus came in holding his cocoa mug. She noticed the mug and smiled at him. The mug had been her present to him last Christmas.

"Minerva, you have returned early." Albus said.

"My date did not go well."

"I see." Albus noticed the large teapot and biscuits. Albus filled a kettle with water and set it to boiling. "Did you have dinner?"

"If I did, my stomach doesn't seem to remember." Minerva went to the cupboard and pulled out his usual hot cocoa ingredients. Wordlessly, she handed each item to Albus who proceeded to put a few tablespoons of this and that into the kettle.

Albus opened another cupboard and pulled out a jar. He opened it and put a few cookies on Minerva's dish. "Have some of these."

"Albus, I've told you how many times that I don't have your sweet tooth." Minerva peered curiously at them.

Albus chuckled. "I sampled them in Hogsmead over the last weekend. They are called ginger newts. Tasty but not terribly sweet." He held out a cookie to her. "Here try a piece."

The cookie was held out to her across the low table between them. Minerva leaned over a little and took a small bite. As she bit down, they made eye contact. She straightened up savoring the taste exploding on her tongue. Her eyes twinkled in merriment. "Hmm. Quite good. Delicious in fact!"

"I thought you would like them." Albus grinned back at her. His hand was still stretched out holding the cookie towards her.

"Do you like them?"

"They will do in a pinch, but only in a pinch, a desperate pinch."

"That sweet tooth will be the death of you!" Minerva laughed. She took the rest of the cookie from his fingers and held it out towards him. "One good turn deserves another. Open please."

Albus obeyed without hesitation. Minerva dropped the rest of the cookie into his open mouth. She pushed his chin up closing his lips. As her hand brushed across his lips and beard, a few telltale crumbs fell away. "Albus, you have been snacking again."

"Just a little something to go with my first cup of cocoa."

"Poppy has warned you about your sugar intake."

"I will have you know that Dumbledores have an inherited sweet tooth and, I firmly believe, a longstanding immunity to too much sugar."

"Is that so?"

Albus implored. "How can one take cocoa without cookies? It is unnatural, sacrilege like ... like strawberries with no cream or sherbets without the lemony tang."

"I suppose I can bend the rules just this once." Minerva grinned. "Life is more enjoyable with our little pleasures, isn't it?"

"Well put, professor McGonagall, and very true." Albus replied. He poured cocoa into his mug while Minerva replaced her biscuits with several ginger newts.

The professors left the kitchen bearing their snacks. Their easy conversation continued until they parted heading to their own chambers. Neither one took notice that their steps seemed lighter and their hearts less heavy. They attacked their work with renewed vigor.

The next day on the front page of the Daily Prophet was the announcement of Minerva McGonagall's promotion to deputy headmistress. The photo accompanying the article was of Minerva standing behind a seated Dumbledore. They were both smiling.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Falling Into an Arrangement_******

**Chapter Three**

**T**wo evenings later, Nigel Crampton was out of the race. The man had not a clue how many times Minerva had mentally dismembered him during their attendance at the theater. His every snobbish observation was answered with the ladylike civility that only a consummate actress could command. The man had spoiled the theater for her. It would be months before she could be persuaded to attend another play.

The following evening Atticus Dimworth fared little better. The man was a bore and not even an original bore. Minerva tried to encourage some cleverness out of the man but every sentence that came out of his mouth, she could swear, came out of a textbook. All through dinner, Minerva kept a portion of her attention - a portion that grew smaller as the evening wore on - on her date. The rest of the time she inwardly tallied through everything else that needed to be readied before the start of term.

Thinking of Hogwarts invariably led to thoughts of its headmaster. Due to her late outings, Albus had changed their daily meeting schedule from the morning to the evenings. It wasn't something they planned. It just seemed to happen that he would find her in the kitchens or she would find him still awake in his office when she returned.

Over tea, cocoa and biscuits, they would go over the tasks for the next day. Afterwards, since they were usually too keyed up to call an end to their meeting, they would discuss literature, politics or whatever article was on the front page of the Prophet that day. It was, they both agreed, a pleasant way to end a busy day.

Before she left the restaurant, she made sure to order a decadent chocolate dessert to bring back for Albus. She asked to have two spoons included. After all, she reasoned, she did owe him for the ginger newts, didn't she?

* * *

The next day during breakfast Minerva received an owl post. Her colleagues gave each other knowing looks assuming it was a love note of some kind. They were shocked to see Minerva tear the post into pieces then set the small pile aflame; post ala flambé as it were. She then took her meal and left the hall. Poppy and Albus exchanged a worried glance.

"Talk to her, Albus." Poppy began.

"Me? Considering that her problems stem from my gender I hardly think she would welcome any further interference from me." Albus replied.

"Broach the topic gently then."

"Poppy, I have not discussed this particular topic with her since we had that argument in her office. My opinion has not changed."

"Albus, because you are a completely impartial party, your words will have more merit than mine. I am too close." Poppy declared. "We can't discuss it objectively."

"Well, if she would lead with her heart instead of ... of settling for what life has dealt her, she would not be in a such a state." Albus went back to reading the Daily Prophet.

After a few minutes, he heard Poppy gasp beside him. "Turn to the editorial page. Letters to the editor."

There in an anonymous letter to the editor was someone questioning the ease in which Minerva had risen from a simple teacher to deputy headmistress in a mere handful of years. The writer emphasized Minerva's age and looks. Albus crumpled the paper. "This ... this drivel is why she is so upset!"

Albus nearly ran out of the hall tearing the paper into shards as he walked out. "Anonymous is another word for coward! Cretins!"

* * *

In hindsight, it was not one of his better ideas. What he did could not even rightly be called an idea. It was more an impulse driven by righteous conviction and towering anger. So strong an impulse as to make him forgot the discipline and honorable conduct he had spent a lifetime perfecting. He used his powers against those weaker than himself without hesitation or remorse.

Albus apparated to the headquarters of the Daily Prophet. He swept pass the receptionist and confronted the chief editor in his office. He demanded a retraction of the letter and a formal apology. He was refused. He demanded to speak with all the paper's editors. He was refused again. The editor heatedly began to declare that the paper had every right to print what it did citing freedom of the press. The editor then made the near fatal mistake of insinuating that the letter had hit a nerve with the headmaster.

"Can't handle the truth coming out, can you?"

"You will be silent!"

"She's a handsome woman. No innocent maid from what I hear and -"

With energy crackling all around him, Albus Dumbledore demonstrated why he was the greatest wizard of the age with two quick flicks of his wand. All noise at the busy newsroom was silenced. People tried to speak but no sound came from their lips. The entire building - every office, printing shop and loading dock - was silenced. Everyone looked at each other. Their panic grew with every passing second. Many eyed the furious wizard and hid under their desks.

The chief editor realizing that discretion was the better part of journalistic valor tried to escape the room but he found himself flying through the air towards the large conference room. He was dropped roughly into a chair. Around him other editors were plummeting from the air into chairs or the floor. Unable to speak, they could only use their eyes and hands to express their confusion. Soon every editor, from the highest to the lowest, was in attendance. Some sat while others simply stood but all were filled with dread.

Albus strode in. He could sense the people's fear heavy in the air. For once, his heart rejoiced in the fear. He approached the conference table and looked at each one slowly as if committing each face to memory. Few could hold his terrible gaze. He looked at the chief editor last. "There is freedom of the press. When innocent people are victimized by that freedom, then it becomes abuse. Innuendo is not news. Gossip is not remarkable. Slander is unforgivable!"

Albus snapped a finger. A portly man was yanked from his chair to a standing position. "You will print an apology in the next edition today."

Another snap of fingers and an editor was dragged across the room to stand before the wizard. "You will print a retraction of that odious letter also today."

Albus fixed the chief editor with hard look. The editor visibly swallowed. "On any article or story involving my school and my staff, you will check your facts and sources ruthlessly or I will want to know why not."

The editor nodded. As soon as Albus apparated away, noise and voice returned to the Daily Prophet. The editor once his panic attack had subsided drafted a letters of complaint to the Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Albus' visit to the Daily Prophet was news on page one, two and three the following day. The Board of Governors declined to make a comment. The Minister of Magic could not be reached for comment being suddenly out of the country. Albus, temper cooled, forgot about the whole incident. The staff was more interested in the display of bad behavior on the part of their dignified headmaster than they were of any romantic rumors. Poppy was highly amused but Minerva was mortified. She could not look Albus in the eye for the rest of the day and stayed in her rooms.

She made multiple copies of the husband list then repeatedly tore each one apart and fed the pieces to the fire. It was this sight that greeted Poppy when she came for a visit that night.

"Give it a few days and people will forget about it." Poppy advised making sure she sat far enough away from the roaring flames.

"That may be but I won't forget." Minerva slumped into a chair. "I've made Albus a laughingstock. I should have listened to him. How could I do this to him? The Board of Governors is even now probably pressing him for my resignation."

"For the love of Merlin, it was THEM that put you in this situation. One should not throw stones in glass houses and all that."

"Don't you see? This is exactly the situation that Cecil said would happen. This is what we were trying to avoid." Minerva buried her head in a pillow. "What do I do now? How do I make amends?"

In his office, Albus was asking himself the same questions. On his desk lay a letter from his brother Aberforth. It had a mere three sentences: _Congratulations on falling in love, Albus. Only you would take defending your lady's honor to such extremes. When is the wedding?_

Albus had at first laughed hysterically at Aberforth's presumption. Then as the minutes ticked by he sobered. _Love?! Not possible. I've shown no interest in her in that way, none at all. _Albus drummed his fingers on his desk. _We have a strictly professional relationship, don't we?_

A familiar knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Minerva came in not with her usual confident stride but slower, almost timidly. "I know it's late but I wanted to give you this now. I don't think it can wait."

Minerva held a letter out to him. It was her resignation letter. Albus was taken by surprise by the sudden sharp pain in his chest. Albus looked at her and saw her clearly for the first time. This was the woman who understood him best, sweet tooth and all. Her smiles chased his darkest moods away. This was the woman who made every day complete. And she knew how to make his cocoa just right. _This woman is leaving over my dead body._

Minerva grew concerned. She could see that Albus was not taking her news well. Beads of perspiration formed on his brow. His skin was clammy to the touch, his breathing shallow. His eyes were dazed and unfocused.

"Albus, I'm going to get Poppy. Just stay calm and -" Minerva said.

He stood up quickly. "I'm fine, really. It is just a shock, this letter, just a shock."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be forced to fire me. I wanted to leave on my own terms."

He grasped both her shoulders then turned her so she exchanged places. He motioned for her to sit down.

Albus kneeled in front of her and looked at her earnestly. "Why leave? Is it the school?"

"Of course not! I've come to think of Hogwarts as my home. I don't want to leave."

"Do you feel inadequate to performing the duties of my deputy?"

Minerva graced him with a wry smile. "I could do it in my sleep."

"Then I can only conclude that your leaving is because of me. Am I that much of a tyrant?"

A peal of soft laughter came from her lips. "Only if I were holding a bag of lemon drops that you desperately wanted."

Albus laughed at the mental image. "I would be lost without you, my dear. You can have no doubt of that."

Minerva sniffed and set her face to calm. "I don't want to leave you. But I can't stand by doing nothing as people say and write such horrible things. I want to fight back but that would be useless."

"I agree. So, we will simply have to give the gossipmongers even more to talk about." Minerva looked confused but Albus had never felt more certain in his life. He took both her hands into his and said very solemnly. "Add me to your list, Minerva."

Minerva stood up and pulled her hands from Albus' hands. "I won't ... can't let you sacrifice yourself this way."

Albus stood up and faced her. "It would not be a sacrifice."

"You want true love, Albus. I don't know if I can give you that."

He rang his fingers down her cheek and traced her jaw line. "Perhaps not now but in time. Is that not how arranged marriages evolve?"

"It would not be fair to you. You'll grow to despise me."

Albus continued unheeding of her words. "I have grown to care for you, very much. I want you here by my side. Imagine, the two of us working side by side as one."

Minerva bit her lower lip. "I'll ... I'll marry Cecil then I can stay and be your deputy. No one can say anything then."

Albus brushed his lips against hers. The touch was so light that had she not kept her eyes open during the kiss, she would have doubted it had ever occurred. It did happen and it was pleasantly unexpected. One of his hands pressed against her back and drew her closer against him. "Give us a chance, Minerva."

He kissed her again. This time it was no light caress on her lips. He kissed with intent. Her lips parted under his persistent demand. He teased her with his tongue. She responded by pressing herself into him clutching tightly at his robes. He left her lips to rain kisses on her neck and ears. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Albus, this is not -"

The third kiss robbed her of breath. He nibbled on her lower lip leaving them swollen and wet. He plundered her mouth to suck on her tongue. An arm pulled her to him - belly to belly, thigh to thigh. A hand cupped her breast kneading gently but insistently until her nipples hardened. He pulled away from her lips to ask, "Dinner, yes?"

"I think ... I think I can fit dinner on the calendar." Minerva wrapped both arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. This time she kissed him with more than a fair bit of lust on her part. She ended the kiss reluctantly. On unsteady legs she walked to the door. She turned and smiled shyly at him. "Until tomorrow night."****


	4. Chapter Four

**_Falling Into an Arrangement_**

**Chapter Four**

The dozen or so teachers were enjoying their breakfast. As it happened, the headmaster and his new deputy were not present. So, naturally, they were the chief topic of conversation.

Poppy's remarked. "I have my dress robes for the wedding all prepared. I do love weddings."

At one end of the table Professor Kettleburn spoke. "A wedding is it? I thought Albus was courting her still."

"He is but in secret." Poppy informed him.

"What?"

"Minerva believes their union is an arranged one and not a love match."

"But he is utterly besotted with the girl. That is plain to any with eyes to see and ears to hear."

"That too is a secret, Niall," said Flitwick.

Kettleburn closed his eyes for a moment as if to clear his head. "It is a secret that he is courting her and it is a secret that he is in love with her. Is my understanding correct?"

"YES!" said everyone else around the table.

"But surely -" Kettleburn persisted.

"It is a secret FROM her." Flitwick clarified.

"Minerva does not know how he feels?"

"No!" said everyone once more in unison.

Flitwick buttered his toast. "Albus does not want Minerva to feel obligated to return his love as a condition of their marriage."

Kettleburn rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. "Does she love him?"

"YES!" Again in unison but with more feeling this time.

"But she hasn't realized it yet." said Poppy helpfully.

Professor Kettleburn's response was a muffled groan.

* * *

Poppy poked her head into Minerva's door. "There you are. Coming down for lunch?"

Minerva looked up from her desk where she was making notations on the kitchen inventory. "I think I will have lunch here in my rooms today."

Poppy stepped into the room and eyed her friend critically. "What's wrong?"

"Just because I am eating here instead of in the hall does not mean there is anything wrong."

Poppy made a great show of making herself comfortable on the sofa. She sat down. "I am waiting."

Minerva watched as Poppy levitated a book from her overflowing bookshelves and began to read. Poppy looked set for a long siege. For a time there were no other noises in the room save for the rustling of pages being turned or the rasp of quill against parchment. Poppy, knowing how stubborn Minerva could be, decided to do a little probing.

"Have I ever told you about my great grandmother?"

"I don't believe so," said Minerva not bothering to look up from her notes.

"She was married three times and all were love matches."

"How fortunate for her."

To the untrained ear, Minerva's dry response would have seemed disinterested, even bored. However, Poppy knew better. "She passed on some questions that depending on the answer to those questions, one could decide whether a beau was one for marrying or not."

Minerva looked up. "What kind of questions?"

"Oh, very simple ones. I used it on Charles and that's how I knew right away."

"You are toying with me. Nothing is THAT easy." Minerva scoffed. "And don't think I don't know what you're alluding to."

Poppy laughed. "Can you blame me? You have had two dates with Albus and have not seen fit to tell me of any details."

Minerva cleared her throat and sat straighter in her chair. "There is nothing to tell. We are getting to know one another that is all."

Minerva's neutrally worded explanation was sending off alarms in Poppy's head. "Well since there is nothing going on between you and I am bored to tears, can I ask you the questions anyway? It will just be for our own amusement."

Minerva put her quill down and stretched her arms out. "I suppose I could use a diversion from inventory and purchasing."

Poppy gestured for Minerva to take a seat on the sofa. "Now, the rules say -"

"I thought you said this was simple." Minerva sat on the opposite end of the sofa.

"It is, really. The rules are only two. You must answer each one honestly no matter how uncomfortable the truth may be. You must answer quickly. No overanalyzing the question, your answer or your feelings. Think you can follow those rules?"

"Would you stop if I said no?"

Poppy grinned in reply then composed herself to ask the first question. "Do you fancy him? Find his person appealing I mean. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Do you wish to dally with him?" Poppy narrowed her eyes. "Or have you already, hmmm?"

"Poppy, really!"

"Just answer the question please."

"Yes."

"Yes, you wish to or yes you have?"

"Yes, I wish to dally with him," said Minerva primly but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Do you wish to dally with him casually or seriously?"

"Define casual and serious."

Poppy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Casually implies dallying above the waist. Serious dallying occurs below the waist."

"Are you sure these questions were your great grandmother's?"

"Grandmother Hyacinth was a very liberated woman."

"Apparently."

"Well?" Poppy waggled her eyebrows. Minerva flushed beet red. That was answer enough. "That good was he?"

Exasperated Minerva threw a small pillow at the mediwitch. "We have NOT gone that far. And as far as we HAVE gone, let me tell you he does not lack for ... for skill."

"So more than casual dallying with occasional pleasurable forays past the serious kind. Would that describe your answer?"

"Yes."

"Have you found yourself wishing to dally with him repeatedly and damn the consequences?"

Minerva stood up and stalked to a nearby window. She did not answer. She crossed her arms and stared out over the grounds.

"I shall take that as an affirmative, shall I?"

"I've lusted after men, Poppy. I have even given into lust a few times in my life. But it's different with Albus." Minerva sighed. "The more I'm with him, the more I understand him, the more I need to be closer to him."

"Last question. Do you find yourself needing him, thinking of him, long after the dallying?"

"If I answered yes, what would that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. He doesn't love me. Out there is a woman that he could love and who would love him, as he deserves to be loved. It is not fair to her for me to ... to be in the way."

"Who is to say that that woman may not be you?" Poppy approached her friend.

Minerva turned around. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I have worked here for four years. Never ... not once in all that time has he ever expressed an interest in me. How can you expect me to believe that I could ever be that woman to him?"

"Minerva, he does care very much about you, loves you and -"

"As a friend." Minerva interrupted. Her voice had a bitter edge. "As a valued colleague, an indispensable helper."

"When he looks at you his eyes hold more promise than simple friendship."

"Physical attraction burns hot and fades quickly." Minerva sniffed. She leaned into the window frame. "I know I said I was willing to settle for the comfort of an arranged marriage but that was before ... before Albus became more than a friend to me."

Poppy embraced her friend. "And now you want to be that woman."

Poppy had to strain to hear Minerva's reply. "More than anything I've ever wanted."

* * *

Poppy looked over her shoulder for the tenth time. If Minerva knew what she was about, her life would be forfeit. She ascended the staircase up to the headmaster's office. She opened his office but found it empty. She called out. "Albus!? Are you here?"

A door opened in the far end of the office. Albus came into his office. "Yes, Poppy? I hope this is not urgent. Minerva is expecting me shortly."

"She is the reason why I am here." Poppy collapsed into an armchair. "We have a problem."

Poppy proceeded to tell Albus the paraphrased version of Minerva's problem. As Poppy went on, Albus' smile grew wider and wider. At the end of her tale, she looked at him expectantly. "Now it is your problem, Albus."

"Yes and I know just the solution." Albus smiled back her.

* * *

Minerva had just closed her door when the house elf Widdy duly informed the deputy headmistress that the headmaster was delayed. Would she please come to his office to wait for him? Minerva went to Albus' office directly.

She found him piling canvas bags one on top of the other. Each bag bulged with their contents, whatever they were. Albus put a bag down and greeted her. "Ah, Minerva, I forgot the time and left these things too late. It won't take me but a moment to dispose of these."

"It's quite all right. The school comes first, of course." She noticed the deep frown lines on his forehead. Minerva surveyed the bags. She counted five overfull bags. "What is all this, Albus?"

"My mail today." Albus moved to his desk and was busying himself with copying and folding pieces of parchment.

"Oh," Minerva said quietly as her heart plummeted. She noticed fully that the bags were bursting with pastel colored envelopes some in the shape of hearts. She realized the bags were full of posts from love struck women.

Albus straightened a tall pile of envelopes and another pile of the copies parchment. Magically, every empty envelope opened and a parchment slipped inside it. "Now, if you could take one bag and attach my response to each letter in the -"

"You respond to each one!?" Minerva exploded.

"Of course. They took the time to write to me and so I choose to return the courtesy." Albus levitated one bag to his desk. "All you have to do is hold up one letter and stick my response letter to it." He demonstrated. "After you have matched the letter to the response, place both in this pile here." He pointed to a small paper mountain on the floor.

Dazed by the sheer quantity before her, Minerva softly repeated her words. "You respond to each one."

"With both of us doing the matching, we shall be done very quickly and we can go out to dinner." Albus made more copies of his response letter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minerva edge over to his desk.

Minerva took a letter from the bag and affixed a response letter to it. Casually, she tossed the pair towards the general direction of the mountain.

"I have found my love." The words floated to her ears. Surprised, she looked at Albus. But the sound did not come from him. His back was to her as he piled yet another bag on to the chair. You are imagining things, she thought. She threw another pair towards the mountain.

"I have found my love." The masculine voice was faint.

Minerva head whipped up and her eyes darted all over the room. Albus dropped another full bag in front of her.

Minerva swallowed. Her throat felt suddenly constricted. "Did you say something?"

"Like what?" Albus expression was innocent.

"Did you say I have ... I found ... I must be hearing things." Minerva shook her head and matched up another letter and response. Albus turned away to get another bag.

As the toss landed on the pile, the voice came again. "I have found my love."

Minerva was stunned. Her gaze traveled from the bags of letters to the responses and then to the pile on the floor. Hesitantly, she took a letter and attached a response to it. She was about to toss it to the pile to confirm her suspicions when she caught Albus looking at her. Without taking her eyes off him, she threw.

"I have found my love." came the voice once more.

Minerva matched and threw another dozen in close succession. The voices blurred into each other again and again. As the last voice ended, Albus approached her. He placed kisses on her eyelids and on her lips. Then he said, "And my love has found me."

"I love you, Albus." Minerva wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Will you marry me now?" Albus teased.

"On one condition." Minerva smiled though tears glistened in her eyes. "A very short engagement period."

Albus thought for a moment. "Is one day too long?"

"It's just right." Minerva placed a kiss on his nose.

The two embraced and forgot the world for the rest of their evening.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to reviewers and readers for their wonderful feedback which has helped to make this story better all around. I've revised areas to minimize plot holes, sharpen dialog and to smooth over some rough patches. Let me know what you think of this story, like it or hate it. Enjoy!.


End file.
